Fallout:Lincoln
by Gas Mask Jack
Summary: Lincoln has dealt with some very hairy situations in his past but when a Sister Fight protocol event destroys one of Lisa's inventions it not only sends him to the Capital Wasteland but has it to where he crosses paths with its greatest hero. How will Lincoln get home and if he does get the chance what and/or who will he bring back? I own this story and some characters nothingelse
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Uncertain Events and New arrival

The sun was starting to set over the irradiated, hard ground of the Capital Wastelands and as it did many of its wild inhabitants were either going back to whatever burrow or crevice that they could find or if they were the big monsters of the night like Deathclaws. Then they would be preparing to go out hunting looking for any poor creature or wastelander that was unfortunate enough to cross paths with the mighty apex predators of the wastes. Inside the ruins of Washington D.C., a lone figure could be seen walking through as the moon began to rise high above the godforsaken land. Now normally the thought of anyone in the D.C. ruins at nighttime you just expect them to either want to die or they are desperate for supplies, but this was neither.

The figure was a man covered in skin tight suit head to toe with the head being covered by a unique helmet with an orange visor, on his back was an ornate sword used by pre-war a Chinese officer named Jingwei during the great war. Strapped to his right hip was a sturdy magnum painted black with a scope attached to the top and in his hands, was a black, silenced assault rifle with a scope on it as well and on his left wrist was what looked like a small, portable computer whose screen glowed a pale green. This was the Lone Wanderer, Kid 101, the Vault Dweller, the Wasteland Messiah, ect and beside him was his trusty companion Dogmeat. The wasteland duo has built a name for themselves ever since the Wanderer's journey to look for a lost father that turned into something much, much bigger, but tonight they were going to be in one hell of an adventure.

"Dammit, guess nighttime came faster than I hoped" Liam swore. Liam and Dogmeat had originally went into the city ruins to look for and/or scavenge for pre-war tech for the Brotherhood of Steel and while they had found a lot of pre-war data and sensor modules for Liberty Prime they still encountered some super mutants and Enclave remnants that were still putting up a fight even though Liam and Fawkes blew up their home base. The thought of the Enclave left a bad taste in Liam's mouth, after what happened at the Jefferson memorial Liam felt many emotions. Sorrow was one them, the loss of his father cracked and nearly broke Liam completely as he watched the man who raised him, who loved him as much as a father could die right in front of him in hopes of giving Liam and Doctor Li some time to escape. The other emotion, anger, pure unbridled fury to all who was Enclave, during the escape through the sewers Liam took out all his hate and anguish on the Enclave personnel that tried to stop and kill Liam and the science team.

Liam shook his head to clear his head of painful experience as he heard Dogmeat give a low growl. He looked in the same direction of his canine partner to see a bright light illuminate from a nearby hospital before quickly dying down. "Well that's something you don't see every day, probably another alien beacon if I had to guess. What do you think boy?" Dogmeat looked up before he looked back to the ruined hospital and ran towards it almost as if he smelled something worth the risk. Liam shook his head before following close behind.

'Hmm looks like we might have to spend the night here I'll have to block the exit after we get in, don't want anything coming in here while we're busy.' While it is true that super mutants are one of the main threats in the ruins at night packs upon packs of feral ghouls have been coming out to roam the surface quite frequently as of late. This had made trips into the ruins much more difficult for traders, mutants, mercs, ect. Liam saw them as an annoyance but he could use the suits stealth field to slip right by them, however tonight was different with Dogmeat coming with him as tough as the dog was he couldn't take on throngs of ferals, hell not even super mutants stood a chance. Once Liam caught to Dogmeat he checked the door to see if there were any pressure plates or tripwires that could set off real nasty traps. Once that was done Liam opened the door slowly to check if there was any raiders or creatures inside or mines that could blow his legs off. Needless to say, he was very happy and relieved to see the waiting area empty. Liam opened the door the rest of the way to let Dogmeat through before he turned around and closed the door, he looked to find the lock was intact and proceeded to lock the door.

Liam turned to look around and saw Dogmeat sniffing around the ground before darting off to one of the stairwells before chasing after him. Along the way Liam scavenged as many supplies as he could ranging from stim packs to anti-biotics as well as a few crutches here and there. Liam couldn't help but wonder how this place kept so much supplies, he thought for sure that raiders or Talon Company would've picked it clean but to his surprise there had been no sign of anyone being here before him and Dogmeat. Speaking of the lovable mutt, Liam was able catch up to him on the third floor sitting in front of a doorway which led to a room at the end of one of the long hallways. When Liam walked in he was surprised to see a young boy just lying in the center of the room, he immediately ran over to the boy's side, and checked his pulse.

…

…

…

…

*THUMP THUMP*

"Still alive thank god" Liam sighed relieved that the child was still alive and breathing and not another corpse for the wastes to claim. Liam took a closer look at the boy, he looked around to be eleven or twelve years of age, he was a bit pale, his face had a bit of freckles on it, and his front teeth looked a little chipped. The kid's clothes were interesting, he wore an orange polo shirt and some comfy looking blue jeans with a pair of sneakers, but the one thing Liam kept in account was how clean they were, they looked like he has never been in wastes. Besides the clothes cleanliness the kid's hair was probably the most interesting part, it was pure white with no sign of dirt or grime which could be considered a rarity to find in the Wasteland. Liam also saw a strange device laying not too far from the boy, it was made of shining chrome like metal and was made into the shape of a tv remote with a bunch of buttons and a calculator screen at the top.

'Wonder what this piece of tech can do and why this boy has his hands on it' it wasn't every day that tech like this just turns up in the wasteland, and its even more unlikely that a kid should have it. Liam dematerialized the object into his Pip-boy before gently picking up the boy and carrying him to one of the remaining hospital beds and laying him down and covering him up with a spare blanket he had on him. "Well Dogmeat we're going to be staying the night here, you stay here and watch the kid while I go search for some supplies and place some sound traps to alert us of any unwanted visitors" the canine gave a loyal bark before going over to the bed and sat guard. Liam shook his head while rolling his eyes and going off to set up the traps, he would have to give the kid a checkup to see if he was sick or wounded. 'Thank god for dear old dad for teaching me.'

Lincoln woke up with a massive headache and stiff limbs accompanied by a sore back, needless to say it wasn't the best way to wake up. He took his time to get up and look at his surroundings, he noticed that he wasn't home but in some run-down building. Why? It was then that all the memories of what happened this morning came flooding back like a tidal wave sweeping over a defenseless beach.

 _9:00 AM_

 _Loud House_

 _Year: 2017_

Lincoln woke up to the sounds of yelling and screaming coming from downstairs. Even more strange he saw that his sisters Lisa and Lily were in his room, Lisa tampering with a device while Lily was playing with her rattle on his bed.

"Lisa? Lily? What are you guys doing in my bed?" he asked with a yawn.

Lisa looked up from her tinkering with her usual emotionless expression "Sister fight protocol had been initiated due to conflict between our five elder siblings as well as the twins, but it has been compromised due to most of our siblings involved and our parental units are gone at the moment so Lily and I have chosen to seek refuge in your personal quarters until the crisis can be calmed."

"Okay, but what about Lucy? Where is she then?"

"Best hypothesis would be the attic, but I have no doubt that she will seek refuge here as well once the fighting spreads into her domain." Lisa went back to work on the device at Lincoln's table while Lily crawled over to Lincoln and atop his head with rattle in hand.

"Poo-poo hehehe" Lincoln gave a small smile before he took Lily off his head and placed her back on the bed. He went under the bed and dug out a small box, inside the box were some toys he kept for Lily in case she needed to stay in his room to keep an eye on her or in this case Sister fight protocol. Lincoln gave her the box so she could play with the toys while he went over to Lisa, he was quite curious as to what his genius sister was working on. However, before he could speak his door opened revealing his older sister Lynn before she walks in and slams the door.

"Whoa Lynn where's the fire?" Lincoln asked as he backed away from his seemingly enraged sports loving sister.

"Everyone downstairs are complete idiots!" Lynn yelled before walking over and sitting on Lincoln's bed with what could be assumed as steam coming out of her nose.

"Okay Lynn just calm down and tell me what happened, there's no need to go ballistic." Lynn just sat there mumbling to herself with a look of anger still on her face.

Before Lincoln could question her further his door opened again with his sister Luna coming in this time. "Hey bro you wouldn't mind if-" she stopped when she saw Lynn giving her a glare.

"What are YOU doing here!" they both shouted in unison.

"I'm here to ask Lincoln if I could chill in his room while everyone else was fighting over the vanzilla" Luna stated while looking at Lynn.

"Yeah? Well I was here first so you can buzz off!" Lynn yelled not letting up.

"Oh yeah? Make me!" and that was when Lynn lunged at Luna and tackled her, unfortunately this made them knock Lisa over dropping her device by Lincoln's feet. When it landed it started to glow and fizzle before a bright flash blinded everyone in the room. When it died out the device and Lincoln were gone.

 _6:45 AM_

 _Capital Wasteland_

 _Year: 2277_

Lincoln couldn't believe it that device, whatever it was, had sent him somewhere but where he had no idea. His thoughts were further interrupted by the sounds of footsteps coming from the doorway that led to what he assumed was a hallway. Lincoln panicked and looked around for anything he could use to hide or defend himself, he quickly spotted a crutch laying by the bed he was in. He took it and hid right behind a flipped over table and waited. He heard what sounded like a dog walking along with the footsteps before hearing a smooth male voice.

"Alright alight calm down Dogmeat I get it the kid is awake but there's no need to get over excited" Lincoln held his breath when he heard whoever it was enter the room. He looked over to see a silhouette of the owner of the voice. "Hey where's the kid?" Lincoln chose this moment to strike, he ran out from behind his hiding spot and hit the figure straight in the head with all his might which unfortunately broke his weapon.

"OW, what the fuck!?"

The figure didn't go down but when Lincoln heard growling he turned to see a very big dog snarling at him. He turned right back around to meet the man who he just hit with a crutch and his heart almost stopped, rubbing his head was a man in what could be described in Lincoln's words a 'super suit' armed with a sword and a few guns Lincoln also saw what looked like a mini-computer on his left wrist. When the man looked at Lincoln he could feel the man glaring at him through the large orange visor.

"Boy, you're in a heap of shit" Lincoln's only response was to gulp.

 **Welp finally done with the first chapter and I must say I'm liking it so far. If you guys have any ideas for adventures Lincoln and Liam to partake in tell me in the comments. I am having the story take place a month after the end of Broken Steel just so you guys aren't confused. Also there will be pairings but I'll let you guys brainstorm in the comments, Liam is 19 and Lincoln is 12 in this so nothing ridiculous.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Introduction and Wasteland Survival 101

Liam was quite surprised to find the boy was gone from the bed, but he was even more surprised to find the same boy bashing a crutch over his head. Now Liam should've expected this after all in the wasteland people have learned to become paranoid and non-trusting due to how many people would shoot you in the back for supplies, ammo, or just for sick fun. Liam couldn't forget the raiders and how sick in the head they could be, they would torture, murder, and rape just for some sick pleasure. One tactic that was dreadful but super effective was using wounded people, children included, as makeshift bombs so when people got close to try and help them the raiders would just detonate the charges placed either under or on them.

Liam now was looking at the boy with an annoyed glare as Dogmeat stood by the doorway growling at him. Liam gave Dogmeat a signal with his hand to back off while he calmly approached the kid. Liam got on his knee once he was close enough and proceeded to disconnect and remove the stealth suit mask. It would be better for him to talk to the kid face to face rather than have the kid talk to an emotionless face of glass. Liam was, by wasteland standards, good looking his hair was still it's natural brunette shade even with some dirt and dust. His skin had gained a bit of a tanned hue due to his long expeditions in the wasteland which matched his amber eyes that showed an irritated look to their observer.

"Alight kiddo, I'm gonna ask some questions and you'd better answer truthfully because right now I'm a bit livid from having a crutch of all things being bashed over my head." The boy seemed petrified by that statement.

"O-okay w-what do you w-want to know" the kid was quiet, so quiet Liam probably wouldn't have heard him if his ears weren't enhanced by the augmentations.

"Well number one what are you doing this far in the D.C. ruins all by yourself? It's not exactly safe especially for kids."

"I'm sorry, my sister was working on this device and- Wait did you say D.C. ruins? How is D.C. in ruins? Did an earthquake or something come through?" Liam was confused, did this kid come from an unopened vault? If so why wasn't he wearing a vault suit? Or his Pip-Boy? He couldn't be from the wasteland he was far too clean and the swing earlier was sloppy, not strong enough to knock out raider or at least daze them.

"Kid, tell me, what do you know of the Capital Wasteland?" Liam asked narrowing his eyes slightly. He had a theory but he needed more if he was to prove it.

"I've never heard of that place. It sounds like it's not someplace anyone would want to live in. Is it in Russia or something?" Liam looked at the kid in disbelief. This kid is how old and doesn't know that he's in the wasteland? Who the hell was raising this kid?

Liam stood up as sunlight started to shine through one of the broken windows and gave a good view over the ruins. The kid looked in the same direction and gained a look of worry, he ran up to the window to get a better look but this didn't help if anything it made it worse. Before the kid could look any further Liam grabbed him by the arm and yanked him away from the window and on the ground. "Are you crazy kid? What the hell are you trying to do get your head blown off!?"

"What are talking about? Where am I?" the kid was getting scared, shaken even and it seemed that Liam's theory was correct. The kid was not from the wasteland. It wasn't that surprising to the Lone Wanderer as he had met some people on the Zeta that were from pre-war times and didn't even know about the wasteland or what caused it. Liam took a gamble and looked out to see if there were any threats of raiders, super mutants, or worse Talon Company. Every time Liam would go into the D.C. Ruins or even to Rivet City those mercenaries would chase him down just to get the bounty placed on his head, not even a high bounty either. When he didn't see any danger, he looked over to the kid who just seemed filled with anxiety and panic.

"Alright kid what's your name, and how did you get here?" The kid told Liam everything. His name was Lincoln Loud and he told Liam about his situation and why he ended up here, from sisters to the fight protocol to the brawl in his own room to waking up and bashing a legendary unexpecting dumbass in the back in the head with a crutch. There wasn't anything too farfetched except for one thing. 'He has TEN SISTERS!? Jesus Christ his parents must part rabbit or something, that or a large bottle of Viagra.'

Liam shook his head and got back at the topic at hand. He scrolled through his Pip-Boy until he found the device that he found next to Lincoln and materialized in his hand. Needless to say, Lincoln was surprised and shocked by what he witnessed but shook it off when he saw Lisa's device in the hands of the man who saved him. "Is this the device you were talking about, if so I think I know some people that could help fix it."

"Really!? Who!?" Lincoln was in front of Liam in seconds, if there was a way back home he was willing to take it.

"There is a group that specializes with this kind of technology, if anything they would be our best option at getting this thing fixed, but it's one hell of a walk from here to there and that's not counting what we might encounter on the way there" Liam estimated that it would take a whole two-day journey to get to the Citadel. They would have to rest in Rivet City and restock but that wasn't too big of a road bump, they would have to go though one of the metro tunnels which could be a big problem due to chances of having raiders, ghouls, or god knows what else. Before Liam could voice his plan and concerns he heard voices from outside and they were getting closer. He cautiously poked his head over to look outside to see a group of five men coming towards the building that him and his companions where in. As they were getting closer he was able to hear a conversation between them.

"You're sure you saw him go into this building?"

"I'm not a hundred percent it was this building but I know it was this area."

"How are not a hundred percent sure?"

"Because I had to hurry back to base before those damn ferals came out, you know that they've been crawling out of the metros late at night in hordes. Last thing I want is to get swarmed because I wanted to perfectly sure that our target was in this building." The voices were bickering back and forth, but that wasn't were Liam's attention was instead it was on their armor. The dark combat armor was already a red flag but the white four-pronged claw mark above the heart settled it. Talon Company was here and blood was going to spilled. Liam just hoped he could keep Lincoln safe.

 **AND done I'm sorry if it's a short chapter but I really want to do something special for when Lincoln sees the harsh reality of the Wasteland plus it will give a great opportunity for Liam to show and teach Lincoln about how it works. Let me know what you guys think I always love feed back and to those who did the PM poll for pairings (don't know why PM and not comments) but you guys wanted some results and here are.**

 **Liam:**

 **Leni-4**

 **Lori-2**

 **Luan-3**

 **Lynn-1**

 **Luna-1**

 **Lincoln:**

 **Ronnie Ann-5**

 **Lucy-3**

 **Lynn-1**

 **Interesting results is really all I can say.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bloodshed

 **Location: Loud House**

 **Time: 12:45 A.M.**

The Loud House has had a reputation for being the most noisy and obnoxious house in Royal Woods. The place has had neighbors come and go due to the amount of activity that goes on in the house as well as the arguing. It's even surprising that their long time neighbor Mr. Grouse hasn't moved out yet due total the constant yelling, but he was able to deal with and even became friends with the family after they gave him some holiday cheer. Today however it was quiet with a deadly almost impossible silence that would make many of local neighbors think 'who died?' and while it wasn't that it could almost be the same thing. The silence was so thick and tense you could almost cut through it with a butter knife and the house looked so dead and lifeless without the natural loud sounds of fighting and complaining present.

Inside the house the Loud sisters were sitting in the living room and were just finished listening to Lisa explaining the situation. Their brother was gone, taken to where they had no idea. Lynn and Luna locked themselves in their own respective rooms, both feeling equal guilt of being responsible for Lincoln's disappearance. Luna felt it was her fault for egging Lynn on which prompted the fight while Lynn felt it was her fault for losing her temper when she could've easily ignored it or taken Luna into the hall to deal with her. When Lisa was finished with her explanation Lori was the first to speak "Is there any way for us to find out where he is?"

"Unfortunately, no that was very experimental prototype that was not ready for testing in any sort of environment. As far as I know our only male sibling's current whereabouts are a complete enigma, that and add in the device's reciprocation to its early activation without any coordinates or settings…" she stopped to look at her sisters which were giving her dumbfounded looks. "*Sigh* in simple terms I don't have a clue where he is." Her sisters didn't like that answer.

"Well there has to be something we can do, brother is missing and the only way of finding him went with him! You must have made some sort of backup plan in case this happened, right?" Lisa pondered for a moment before an epiphany struck her and she gained the biggest smile anyone had ever seen her give.

"I remembered I placed a homing beacon in the device, one that I could not only track the device but remotely open a portal to a designated access point!"

"Well what are you waiting for? go ahead and activate it and bring Lincoln home!" Lola yelled at her little sister.

"Well that's the problem, I haven't even started on any designs for the access point and doing that would take a long time."

"How long are we talking here?" asked Luan

"At the very least a few months."

"A few months? A FEW MONTHS!? LINCY IS GOD KNOWS WHERE SCARED, ALONE, AND PROBABLY HUNGRY WITH NO ONE THERE TO HELP HIM!" Leni yelled in an extreme fit of unfamiliar fury.

"I'm sorry but if I want to make sure Lincoln comes home in one piece and healthy then it will take a few months to not only it but make sure all the bugs are worked out and that it doesn't blow up while trying to activate it or while Lincoln is halfway through!" Lisa yelled back at her older yet ditsier sister.

"All right that is literally ENOUGH! I don't want any more fighting between us, or did you all forget how we're in this situation in the first place?" that comment made the two arguing sisters stop and look down at the floor in shame as well as some of the other sisters in the room.

"…I'll get to work on the device. It's better to get started now than later." with that said Lisa went up the stairs and to her room. Lori sighed before she looked towards Lucy and Luan.

"You two, go check Luna and Lynn" the two siblings nodded before going up the stairs and back to their rooms. "Everyone else just be calm we'll get Lincoln back" the rest of the sisters went about the day.

'I Hope.'

 **Location: Old hospital**

 **Time: 8:03 A.M.**

"Stay here until I come back" Lincoln watched as Liam re-equipped the stealth suit mask and grabbed the silenced rifle before heading to the door, with Dogmeat following close behind.

"What's going on?" Lincoln started to follow only to be stopped by Liam at the door.

"Okay look, you need to stay here while Dogmeat and I take care deal with these mercs. If they find you there's no telling what they'll do to you and trust me really don't want to find out." Liam pulled out the 10mm silenced pistol he took from the corpse of Mr. Burke, the insane perfectionist who was sent to blow up Megaton by his employer Mr. Tenpenny, and gave it to Lincoln.

Lincoln held the gun uncomfortably "What's this for?" he asked in a shaky manner.

"Anything that isn't me or Dogmeat" Liam's blunt answer left Lincoln in very unwanted position. Lincoln had never held a gun before let alone fire one, and the fact that he might have kill someone who might do something much worse only helped leave Lincoln as a shaking mess as Liam and Dogmeat left the room. Lincoln sat there in the room contemplating on his position, would he die here? Would his sisters ever find him? Would he ever see home again? All Lincoln really wanted was to home, to wake up from this horrible dream, but this wasn't a dream it was real and he had to get through this not just for him but his family, his sisters.

Lincoln looked towards the hallway that Liam and Dogmeat had gone through and had an internal debate whether he should follow or not. Normally he just would make up his own plan and do things his way, but he had no idea where he was and had access to no useful resources that could help him in his current position. He turned his attention back to the silent killer that was placed in his hands, could he really do it? Could he kill someone if it came to it? The thought of taking a life was one Lincoln never thought would enter his mind and from the way Liam acted and what he said when he handed Lincoln the life ending device he could only assume that this "wasteland" was a place of kill or die.

Before he could ponder any further Lincoln heard an explosion coming from what he could assume to be the front entrance of the building. He immediately ran out of the room and down the chipped and crumbling staircase before he came upon the main lobby. Lincoln looked down from the upper balcony area to see the front doors being completely off their hinges and five men dressed in black body armor were bickering back and forth to one another.

"You dumbass now he knows we're here! The whole point of traveling to this shithole early in the damn morning was to get the drop on him!" The supposed leader yelled at one of the grunts clearly furious.

"I'm sorry but the door was being blocked by something if I had to guess it was that Nuka-Cola machine that's now laying on top the front desk" the grunt looked over to see the aforementioned object now flipped over onto the desk.

"I don't give a damn, we could've used the windows or looked for a backdoor BUT NO! apparently your stupid, little dick brain thought that making the LOUDEST possible entrance to let our target know THAT WE'RE HERE TO KILL HIM!" the leader pulled out a blocky looking object before it fired a red laser at the grunt and turned him into smoldering ashes. The rest of the mercs, plus Lincoln, looked at the man scared for their lives.

"Anyone ELSE want to piss me off? No? Good, spread out and look for this bastard" the mercs proceeded to follow their orders and began to search the area. Lincoln crawled away from the scene and into one of the many restrooms that were still intact. Did that really just happen? Did he just really see someone get killed in cold blood? Lincoln's breathing started to rapidly increase and he could feel his heart almost burst from his chest while his body began to cover in freezing cold sweat.

'This isn't happening! This can't be happening! This has to be a really horrible nightmare!' Lincoln started to rock back and forth while he held his legs close to him almost as if his life depended on it. His eyes started to water with hot tears, but he knew that no matter how much he cried he wasn't going to wake up. He wouldn't wake up in his room where he would hear the daily chaos of his home, he wouldn't get to greet all of his sisters in the morning at breakfast, he wouldn't get to see Lily grow up, he wouldn't get to see Luna make her dream of a Rockstar a reality, he wouldn't get to see anymore Lola's pageants, he wouldn't be able to be there for his sisters when they needed him most, and tore him up more as he quietly sobbed just wishing for this to be over.

Lincoln stopped his silent moping when he heard gunshots coming from outside. He quietly got up and shuffled over to the door. He could hear yelling and gunfire the closer he got to the door, when he opened it he saw that one of the thugs were dead the other was wounded and Liam standing over them holding a black scoped revolver in his right hand. One of the other surviving mercs charged at Liam from behind with a crude knife, but just when Lincoln thought the thug would land the blow Liam grabbed his wrist and proceeded to twist and snap the bone making the grunt drop the knife before Liam but a bullet in his head.

Lincoln then heard a shocked gasp from his left, he looked over to see the thug who had killed the grunt earlier giving him a surprised look, but that look of surprise turned into a savage grin as he raised his weapon and began firing at Lincoln. Lincoln dropped the gun in fear and started to run but as he was halfway up the stairs one of the red projectiles hit him in his right leg. The pain was searing almost unbearable as the laser went right through his leg no problem. Lincoln continued to limp up into the higher levels despite his leg's protests, with the savage killer right behind him.

Liam turned to pursue but the other wounded merc tackled him to the ground with a new even more deadly looking knife and proceeded to stab Liam two times in the shoulder before Liam grabbed the thug's wrist with his good arm and began to wrestle for the blade.

Lincoln continued to limp as fast as he could, going down one of the many hallways of the upper floors. He looked back and saw that the crazed mercenary was no longer following him. Lincoln gave a sigh of relief as he began to slow down, however as he did he was tackled into one of the many rooms with someone on top of him. He opened his eyes to see the man who he had been running from getting up and delivering a swift kick to the poor boy's stomach making him double over in pain.

"You know it's funny, I've read all the files we had about the 'Lone Wanderer' and nothing told me he had a kid." The man pulled out his blocky weapon as he approached. Lincoln was trying to recover from the blow that was delivered to his gut when he felt a foot placed on his shoulder, he looked up to see the man pointing his laser weapon at the boy with sick, sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"Once I kill you I wonder if I'll get double pay for killing the Wanderer's kid" the thug was about to pull the trigger when he heard a deep growling. The thug turned to look only for Dogmeat to bite and latch on to his arm that was holding the gun. As the two began to struggle Lincoln was feeling around for something he could use to hit the thug in the head, as his hand blindly patted around he gripped what felt to be a thick wooden board Lincoln started to pull but it was stuck tight. As Lincoln pulled he heard a high-pitched yelp, he looked over to see the man hit Dogmeat on the head making the dog release his jaws from the thug before kicking the mutt in the under belly hard causing another yelp and sending him skidding across the room.

The mercenary turned to Lincoln and approached him, meanwhile Lincoln kept pulling at the board but somehow the thug didn't notice this. The merc raised his weapon, however before he could pull the trigger Lincoln was able to yank the board free and swung it at the merc. The results Lincoln got was not what he expected. Lincoln hadn't seen the large nails imbedded into the board which is why two of those nails were now deep in the left side of the merc's throat. The mercenary dropped his weapon and gasped hopelessly while simultaneously chocking on his blood. The mercenary stumbled back a few steps before falling onto his back, Lincoln saw the man's chest lay still as a pool of blood started to form around the body.

Lincoln looked at his hands which were stain with speckles of the thug's blood with wide eyes. He had just taken a life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Not so Lonesome Road

Liam grunted as he threw the dead Talon merc off him. He had to give the bastard credit, it had been a while since anyone or anything gave him that kind of surprise. As he got to his feet he felt his shoulder burn in pain, but ignored it for now he had to find the leader, kill him and leave with Lincoln and Dogmeat before any possible reinforcements showed up. Liam moved up the stairs with his Blackhawk revolver at the ready, he wasn't taking any chances this time. Liam proceeded going room to room looking and hoping to either find Lincoln or the merc leader, but room after room all he got was empty, lifeless areas.

Eventually Liam did find Lincoln but he was just looking straight ahead with a horrified look on his face. Liam was at first confused, until he looked over to where Lincoln was staring and saw the body of the Talon leader laying still with a nailed board lodged in the side of its throat Liam's eyes widened a bit before he turned to look back at Lincoln. 'So, the kid took his first life in the wasteland a damn shame his innocence couldn't last' Liam went over to the body and began to search through the pockets and satchels on the armor, as he did he noticed the canine bite mark on the thug's cold arm. Dogmeat, the damn crazy mutt going out of his way yet again, there were times when Liam thought that Dogmeat was from a pre-war era, but he had to remember that no dog could live that long.

Liam was able to loot a few stim packs, twenty energy cells, the laser pistol that surprisingly was in good condition, and two hundred and fifty caps. A good haul overall as Talon mercs always had good gear on them which could equal many caps. Liam then turned his attention to Lincoln who continued to imitate a statue at his best. It was to be expected as Liam had a similar reaction when he had his first kill while trying to escape Vault 101, but he didn't feel the guilt until after he got out. Liam guessed it was the adrenaline that kept him going but afterwards the realization of what he did had finally hit him like a truck and thus he proceeded to throw up while crying for the lives he had taken. The security guards were doing their job and Liam had killed them for it. It was soon later that Liam found it was them or him and he sure wasn't dying in that vault. Not without finding his dad first.

Liam got up and went towards Lincoln. Lincoln's stare didn't waver or change until Liam shook his shoulder. "Hey, we need to get going it's not safe here especially if Talon Company know where we are." Liam then turned his attention to Lincoln's injured leg. There was a cauterized hole where he was shot, still smoking, and it appeared to have gone through bone. Liam would have to carry him until they get to Rivet City or find some medical supplies to fix the wound. Liam gently picked up Lincoln bridal style, who was still in a shocked, unconscious state, before leaving the room with Dogmeat.

'Rivet City here we come' Liam thought as he took the first few steps into a new adventure of his life.

Lisa Loud was well known for being a child prodigy. Able to achieve many masters and PHDs at the mere age of five is a claim not many could compete with. Hell, she even tutors at the local college AND gets paid a weekly salary although she keeps that part a secret. Needless to say, she is super intelligent, so that means that there shouldn't be any problem she couldn't deal with, right?

Lisa had been working tirelessly on trying to locate the device, but every time she was close the least possible thing that could go wrong would go wrong. Coding or signal errors, fuses blowing last minute, insufficient data, or outright miscalculations were just some of the things that would happen every time she launched the locater. She would fire it up, it does the searching progress and ends up negative results. It was almost like… no she couldn't think like that not when her sisters need some form of hope.

The rest of the loud siblings weren't taking it well, Lynn and Luna more so. When their parents got home it was a long and emotional explanation that involved tears. Rita Loud cried the hardest out of the family while Lynn Sr. tried to stay strong and stoic for his family but ultimately, he was just as devastated as the rest of the family.

"Blast it! This is becoming more of hassle with every with every attempt. If only there was a way to keep the connection stable long enough that I get the location." Lisa pinched the bridge of her nose. After major adjustments she was finally able to make countermeasures for most of the incidents that would make the machine inoperable. The only thing she currently was dealing with was locating the signal.

"I don't understand I've taken every precaution possible, fixed the coding to perfection, and made the machine indestructible to any mishaps. How can I not find the signal? The device should've shown Lincoln's position." Lisa had set the algorithms to where she could find anyone on Earth so why was she having problems locating one person? Its like he vanished off the face of the earth.

Lisa stopped for minute in thought before eyes widened. She quickly began typing away on her computer deleting and replacing lines of code. "Okay just need to match the new algorithms with the machines scan frequency, make sure the machine can merge the coding into the system, and we should…" The screen began to show the progress bar for the locater. After a few minutes Lisa was about to give up, but then the screen popped up a notification.

 **Location: Locked**

 **Status: Damaged**

 **Show location details? Y/N**

Lisa was overjoyed, she had found the location of the machine and her brother. She went out into the hallway yelling "EMERGANCY SIBLING MEETING IN MY QUARTERS! QUICKLY!" Within two minutes all the sisters including Lynn and Luna were now present in the genius's room.

"What is literally going on Lisa? Why did call an emergency meeting?" Lori asked.

"Terrific news my fellow siblings. I've been able to locate my teleportation remote and with that our male sibling unit's location." She now could see the bright smiles on their faces, but Luna and Lynn looked like they had won the lottery.

"Really!? You found him!?" Lynn said barely able to hold her excitement in.

"That is correct Lynn however I do have some troubling information to share." The happy atmosphere was gone almost instantly.

"Gee, and I thought the news was sad HAHA get it." Luan quipped, getting a groan from the rest of the sisters.

"Just what is it Lisa."

"Earlier I thought that Lincoln was somewhere else on earth, but I found out that my device teleported him not to a different town, state, or country, but rather a parallel world." Lisa explained.

"I don't get it. How does a world of parrots and L's matter right now?" Leni asked.

"That's not what Lisa meant Leni." Lucy said.

"Anyway, I've been able to locate the world in which our male sibling resides currently." Lisa went to the computer and began typing. "Just need to type in a few commands and we should get a visual of what this world looks like-"Lisa stopped as she along with her sisters were given a look at the world their brother was sent to.

"Oh, dear god!"


	5. Chapter 5

Liam laid his head against a stone pillar while the sounds of rain could be heard from the entrance to the metro tunnels. After about a day since the encounter with Talon, the group had made minimal progress to Rivet City. Between having to carry Lincoln due to his injured leg as well avoiding contact with any "locals" they couldn't make it as far as Liam had planned. Throw in the sun setting and a rad storm about to hit and you have their current situation. The metro tunnel they took shelter in had remains of a raider camp Liam had disposed of a while back. How the place wasn't picked apart by scavengers by now was a mystery. Liam thought it may have been ferals or mole rats, but there were no signs either.

After starting a fire and some Brahmin steak cooking Liam went to look at Lincoln's leg. He unwrapped the bandages he applied earlier and saw the cauterized wound left by the merc's laser weapon. At least with bullets, you pull out the bullet and patch up the wound but, laser weapons, on the other hand, would make a wound and cauterize it with deadly accuracy making it almost impossible for anyone quickly treat it. Most mercs in the wasteland have armor, plating, or in rare instances power armor to protect them efficiently from such damage. Lincoln was unfortunate enough to encounter it firsthand without any proper protection. Liam had applied some gauze and a stimpack before wrapping Lincoln's leg in new bandages.

Now here they are, Liam, waiting for the food to be done cooking food, Dogmeat resting not too far away, and Lincoln laying in some homemade bedding courtesy of Lone Wanderer. Lincoln had been real quiet during the trip. At first, Liam thought because he was tired or sleeping, but that wasn't the case. Liam would look up from time to time to see him just lay there looking down at the floor with the occasional blink accruing. His eyes gave him an exhausted look like he hadn't slept in days. Liam normally wouldn't be too concerned, he had seen many people with exact look while traveling. Granted most of the time they were running from someone or something. Lincoln, however, had gone through an ordeal that Liam could relate to and that was having to kill someone for the first time.

Food was finished cooking after a while and smell of Brahmin steak filled everyone's nostrils. Dogmeat, of course, got up quickly made it over to the source where a big plate with equally big steak waited for him. Liam made himself a plate before he took the third one and went over to Lincoln. He sat down next to the boy while putting a plate in front of him. Lincoln looked at the plate for a moment before pushing it slightly away from him. Liam, on the other hand, wasn't having it.

"Look I know what you're feeling right now, but you gotta eat something. Starving to death is not an experience you'll enjoy." Liam scooted the plate back over to Lincoln and placed a knife and fork on the plate before digging into his own meal.

"…I killed him." Liam stopped eating and turned to look at the boy. "I killed him, but he would've killed me. Killing is wrong but he was a bad guy, right? So, was it okay?" Liam didn't know what to do or how to respond. Most kids in the wasteland grew up being used to the death and destruction that came with it, but people said he was a child at heart whenever he had to deal with kids. Liam always told himself 'do what dad would've done' now though he was dealing with a child who wasn't used to the wasteland. In fact, before the whole mess, you could say he was the embodiment of innocence but now? It was like he switched personalities.

"Look, if you didn't do what you did that man would've just killed you and move on to someone else. You aren't from the wasteland so you don't understand how people can be, but you need to understand that you did the world service. He was a bad guy and you did what heroes do to bad guys out here." The answer seemed to slightly ease Lincoln if only a little and with one final nudge from Liam Lincoln began to dine on the steak provided for him.

"So, what's your home like? From what little you've told me it sounds like you're from a pre-war era and I'm quite interested about what life was like before the bombs and the Vaults." Lincoln swallowed the food he was chewing and looked at Liam. While he didn't know him long the man had helped him back at the old hospital. That, and he needed something to take his mind off the recent events.

"Well...why don't we exchange stories. I'll tell you one and you tell me one. Like a trade?"

Liam just smirked. "Okay snow white you got yourself a deal."

The night went on with a lighter air after that and while they ate Lincoln and Liam traded stories about each other's life. While Liam told stories of adventure and danger Lincoln told stories of the chaos that was his everyday life. Some stories Liam found more amusing than others and a few became his favorites.

"Oh my god! Hahaha, your sister did all that for fucking April Fools day! Ha, I wish I could meet her." Liam had just finished listing to Lincoln's story about April fools day. Jesus Christ his sisters can be crazy but this Luan sounded like she could strike fear into any poor bastard in the wasteland. Even super mutants. He could see it now super mutants running away in fear, screaming for mercy, while on the opposite side was Luan in power armor laughing triumphantly with a platoon of brotherhood paladins backing her up.

A man could dream.

"Trust me, Luan is only like that on April fools day any other day the only thing you gotta worry about is her bad puns. Now, my sister, Lori is the real one to be scared of if you make her mad she will 'turn you into a human pretzel' which sounds stupid but she can make it happen. She's also really bossy mainly because she's the oldest out of us." Lincoln explained while laughing as well.

"A human pretzel? That sounds like a painful torture tactic or kinky sex position but depending on what you're into it could be both, I guess." Liam said as he leaned back against the cold stone.

"Gross dude! You know you actually might just be nastier than Lana, and that's saying something."

"Hey, when you live in the wasteland nothing is too disgusting, well, besides cannibalism," Liam said with a shrug.

"Wait. People eat each other in the Wasteland!?" Lincoln asked turning a shade of green while trying not to throw up his dinner.

"Well, I've only encountered a few one time. At first, I thought it was just a small and peaceful settlement with a crazy old coot but turns out that old man was trying to warn me. Found out that everyone except the kids was killing travelers and turning them into their signature meat pies. You can imagine my reaction when I found out I ate a pie made of human meat." Liam shivered. The memory would never go away no matter how much chems and booze he took and to this day Liam blamed those inbred cannibals for that. Bastards.

 _*HERG*_

Liam looked over to see Lincoln emptying the contents of his stomach into a trashcan. Maybe telling him Andale wasn't the best idea. Liam noticed that the fire was dying out with its embers giving a faint glow of warmth.

"Well! Looks like its time to head to bed. We need to get up early tomorrow if we want to make up the time we lost. Hopefully, the wound won't get worse before we get you to a medical center."

Liam laid down on a makeshift bed with Dogmeat curling up next to his feet. Lincoln laid on his own bedding across from the Lone Wanderer and pulled a blanket over him. While Lincoln got comfortable he felt something in his back pocket. He reached into it and pulled out a slightly wrinkled photo of him and his family standing in front of their home, all except Lucy smiling without a care in the world. Lincoln gave a small sad smile before closing his eyes.

"I'll come home. I promise."

* * *

As night fell over the wasteland in the presence of the radiation storm a thunderous noise could be heard over the storm's natural symphony. The sound of a rotary engine could be heard as one of the many things that the people of Capital Wasteland have come to fear flew through the storm. The vertibird flew through the storm making its way to deep into D.C. with unmistakeable E on the side.

The vertibird continued on its unknown course until stopping and slowly descending in the middle of the ruined city. Landing in front of an old hospital seven figures in dark intimidating armor wielding strange glowing weapons stepped off the aircraft before it slowly lifted off and flew back in the direction it came. The group made their way to the hospital while constantly on alert as if expecting someone or something to attack. As they made it to the entrance the one leading the group looked back to his comrades.

"You all know the drill get in, look for targets Alpha and Omega, capture Omega alive and terminate Alpha as well as anyone else that gets int the way." He said in gruff commanding tone.

"Sir, yes sir!"

The group moved into the building and saw the aftermath of a battle. From what they could tell the bodies were talon company mercenaries but there was no sign has to who did this. The squad was about to continue forward until they heard a groan from one of the talon members. It seemed one is alive. Barely. The squad leader walked over to the mercenary who was suffering from blade wounds and was trying to crawl away. The squad leader slammed his foot onto the merc's leg getting a loud crack sound and a pained cry from the mercenary.

"And just where do you think you're going maggot? I got some questions for you and you're going to answer them."

"Fuck you! I'm not telling you shit you heavy fu- AHHHH!" The squad leader twisted his foot receiving more pained cries from the mercenary.

"There were reports of an anomaly here as well as the Lone Wanderer, so tell me what was it you were doing here and where did they go?" The leader said.

"I don't know! All I heard was they going south that's it!" The mercenary was about to go on but was silenced by a green light that turned him into a pile of goop. The squad leader turned back to his men.

"Alright gather what supplies you can and then we're moving out. For the glory of the Enclave!"

"For the glory of the Enclave!"


End file.
